onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 736
Chapter 736 is titled "Executive Officer Diamante". Cover Page Cover page request: "Cat Burglar Nami having her treasure stolen by cats", by PN Sanpei Jun (Woman). Short Summary As the four winners of the respective block battle royale and Diamante have entered the ring, a trio of gladiators from Block D rushed to attack Rebecca, not accepting that they lost the fight fairly, but Diamante easily knocks them away, revealing his devil fruit power to everyone. He also reveals some new obstacles as one of the new boss class fighting fish is guarding the prize and the new rules are to steal it while everyone is at each other throats. With the sound of the gong, the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi begins. At the palace, the group are cautiously sneaking inside to avoid sounding the alarm, but Luffy is anything but cautious and proceeds to stir up a chaotic mess by attacking the guards head on, causing the group to ditch their disguises and fight their way in. Doflamingo hears the news that Luffy is in the palace while watching "Lucy" fighting on screen. This causes him to lose his cool as he demands to know what is going on. As Luffy's group except Kin'emon fought their way in, they were caught by surprise by a large castle wall transforming into Pica. Inside the harbor lift, Lao G has stumbled upon Thunder Soldier's squad and proceeds to prevent them from reaching Doflamingo. Long Summary The battle is set to begin as all four contestants and Diamante enter the ring. Gatz reminds the audience of the top tier Logia Devil Fruit waiting for the victor. Although Lucy makes a mental note of Burgess as a member of the Blackbeard Pirates , Rebecca in turn makes a note of Lucy, saying that he is not the same man. However, the group is interrupted as three gladiators rush at Rebecca, saying that they refuse to be beaten by her and that they cannot accept such an outcome. Diamante steps in, telling the gladiators that "results are results" and holds his cape in front of his body. The gladiators rush at him but only injure themselves and break their swords. Diamante announces that this is a result of his Devil Fruit, the Hira Hira no Mi. He reveals that his cape is actually made of steel, only fluttering like a cape due to his powers. Consequently, he 'flutters' his sword into a bull shape and defeats the gladiators easily. Diamante also informs them that the new fighting fish are "befitting" for such an occasion and are sensitive to the smell of blood. Indeed, a fighting fish charges onto the bridge section and takes the gladiators with it. Gatz informs the audience that these reach contestants inside the ring and are more deadly as they are the "boss class fighting fish of each school". He also reveals that one fish carries a chest with the Mera Mera no Mi inside. Diamante makes this grand announcement, where the victor is the last man standing and the one to retrieve the Devil Fruit from this particular fish. The gong goes off, signalling the start of the five man battle royale. At the royal palace, Viola tells the others that the doors lead to the ramparts and that there is a secret entrance to which they'll take. She also states that they would have no chance of toppling Doflamingo if the top brass were involved, especially Pica . However, Kin'emon discovers that Luffy is missing but not for long as Luffy attacks the palace doors with a Gigant Pistol. Luffy announces the doors to be open, to which Viola tells the others to hurry through the doors as it is the fastest way of entry. One of the guards recognizes Luffy and informs Doflamingo due to the apparent contradiction. Doflamingo listens as he watches Lucy dodge a fighting fish on screen. Baby 5 tries to confirm the identity of the intruders but the guard replies with the same:Strawhat Luffy, Zoro and Viola are the intruders. At this Doflamingo becomes extremely enraged asking who is running around the Colosseum as Lucy. In the lift, Thunder Soldier is getting beaten into a wall by Lao G. Kabu tries to come to the aid of his captain but is easily beaten by Lao G after the latter puts on his glasses to see his tiny assailant. As the dwarves express shock at the presence of a executive officer in the lift, Lao G gives a confusing explanation of how he ended up there, a result of being "mixed up". He affirms his stance as protecting the Toy House and refuses to let them in. However, Thunder Soldier suggests otherwise. As Luffy, Zoro and Viola advance through the castle, they notice that no guards are chasing them. At this moment, a face begins to form from the castle walls, getting bigger until it produces a full body. Viola curses as this stone monster is Pica of the Spade seat. Quick References Chapter Notes *Diamante is revealed to have consumed the Hira Hira no Mi. *The final round of the Corrida Colosseum tournament begins. *The Mera Mera no Mi is in a chest on the back of a Fighting Fish. *Doflamingo learns that Luffy is no longer in the Colosseum, but instead in the palace, along with Zoro and Viola. *Lao G battles Thunder Soldier and his accompanying dwarves. *Pica intercepts Luffy's group. *Pica is revealed to be a Devil Fruit user, which allows him to merge him with stone. *Sabo seems to have acquired a large scar and he wears large sunglasses as a disguise. Characters Arc Navigation